Clash! Frieza vs. Goku This Is the Result of My Training!
is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 20, 2015. Its original American airdate was July 8, 2017. Summary Goku and Frieza are in their fighting stances. Frieza decides to land and he suddenly powers down. they both simultaneously walk towards each other so they both could deliver blows and begin a power struggle. At the same time, Goten and Trunks are flying to The Lookout to see Dende. Jaco asks Bulma to remind himself if Goku is the individual that defeated Frieza so the question was confirmed to be true by Bulma. He then points over to Vegeta whom Bulma says is her husband and Jaco recognizes him as the prince of Saiyans. Jaco is scared to be there at the moment but stays because it's his mission to protect Earth. Bulma then examines Jaco to see that he looks like Frieza, the others agree to this. Goten and Trunks are disappointed that they couldn't see the battle but Trunks has an idea to travel to Dende's quickly and get back. On The Lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo are watching over Piccolo and Dende wants Goku and Vegeta to avenge Piccolo. The power struggle eventually explodes. Frieza is glad that he made an effort to train and see a different light. However, he is disgusted by Goku: his face, voice, and everything else about him. Goku wants Frieza to stop talking so they could continue fighting. Frieza agrees then he throws a ki blast in Krillin's direction. Goku blocks this attack but Frieza rushes him and lands several punches. Goku and Frieza are moving at intense speeds that even Gohan and Krillin can't keep up. Bulma is surprised that Jaco could keep up with their battle. Frieza fires a ki blast at Bulma but Frieza attacks Goku, sending him to the ground, so he wouldn't save her. Vegeta, obviously, intervenes to save his wife. Goku and Frieza both ram each other with their heads. While Goku is trying to get away, Frieza grabs his leg but Goku grabs his tail. Goku warns him about attacking the others because he's fighting him. Frieza says that playing dirty is part of vengeance and he does whatever he pleases. Frieza mentions the Namekian Dragon Balls and how Goku was looking to revive Piccolo later after he had been defeated. Frieza claims that as long as he's alive, the Earth and the Namekian Dragon Balls will be destroyed. They then clash ki blast at each other to separate. Frieza and Goku continue their match. As Goku and Frieza are throwing ki blasts at one another, Jaco's ship has caught on fire and his picture of him and his girlfriend has gotten burned. Before Goku and Frieza could fight more, Vegeta comes behind Goku to kick him because he's mad that they're not using their full power. As Vegeta and Goku are attacking each other Frieza thinks that he's returning to be his loyal subject. Tien Shinhan believes that Vegeta is siding with Frieza because he has returned more power. However, everyone else disagrees and Tien Shinhan hopes that they're right. Frieza breaks up their fight to ask Vegeta if he's becoming part of his army again. Vegeta congratulates Frieza for being resurrected and begins clapping. Frieza gets furious and demands Vegeta to stop. Vegeta responds with a comment of Frieza not being existent any longer. Frieza wants to get his revenge on Goku so he wants Vegeta to wait a little longer. He also states that he'll kill Vegeta too, but Vegeta says otherwise. Goku and Frieza decide to reveal their true power to each other. Frieza lets Goku go first but Goku doesn't want Frieza to lose hope but he still goes first. Goku begins to concentrate his power when Frieza powers up a ki blast to attack him. Goku demands Frieza to not and so he doesn't. Goku unleashes his new power, Super Saiyan Blue. Krillin and the others begin to say that Goku's ki is unsensable and that he's reached a level beyond Super Saiyan God. They also comment on his appearance. On King Kai's Planet, King Kai notes that Goku has become a Super Saiyan God without the help of other Saiyans. He then begins to wonder what sort of training he has been doing on Beerus' planet. Back on Earth, Frieza is not impressed by Goku's transformation. Goku says he's pretty impressed himself and that Frieza should not act tough. Frieza wonders if he just went Super Saiyan but Goku says that he's a Super Saiyan with the power of Super Saiyan God. Frieza claims that to be a tongue twister. Goku welcomes Frieza his turn to show his power. Major Events *Goku begins his battle with Frieza. *Goku reveals a transformation on a level even higher than Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue. Battles *Goku vs. Frieza (Final Form) *Goku vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **North City **The Lookout *King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Sorbet's Spaceship *Jaco's Spaceship *Scouter *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Despite the introduction, the form later known as Super Saiyan Blue is not given a name in this episode, instead it is simply said to be the Super Saiyan level of one who has the power of a Super Saiyan God. Gallery Site Navigation Freeza vs. Goku! Este é o resultado do meu treinamento!] es: Episodio 24 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 24 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super